1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors for electrically connecting a coaxial cable to a female receiving port.
2. Prior Art
Coaxial cable connectors adapted to form a secure, electrically conductive connection between a coaxial cable and a receiving port such as, for example, RCA, BNC and Type F receiving ports, are well known in the art. Such prior art connectors are designed for transmission of high frequency signals and are disclosed and discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,024,605 to Ming-Hua, 4,280,749 to Hemmer, 4,593,964 to Forney, Jr. et al., 5,007,861 to Stirling, 5,073,129 to Szegda and 5,651,699 to Holliday. U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,191 to Burris, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,383 to Holland discuss prior art efforts to provide a coaxial connector which is moisture-proof and minimizes radiative loss of signal from the cable. A radial compression type of coaxial cable connector of the type generally used today, is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,651 to Szegda, and the disclosure of Szegda '651 relating to radial compression coaxial cable connectors is incorporated herein by reference thereto
While The innovative plethora of prior art connectors, some of which are disclosed above, provide improved moisture sealing and/or RF leakage characteristics, all have inherent limitations. The connectors must be designed to fit an exact cable size due to the fixed inner diameter of the ferrule or tubular barbed section into which the outer diameter of the dielectric layer of the cable must fit. The compression type connector designs mentioned above provide waterproofing, better high frequency performance, and higher holding forces on the cable for outdoor applications where the cable is also required to be a structural section of a system.
Another attractive feature of the compression type connector over former ring/crimp types is that the successful completion of the cable/connector installation is obvious after compression thus leading to a much lower level of installer/workmanship errors. Inasmuch as coaxial cable installers are equipped with tools and installation training for compression type connectors, the compression cable/connector attachment method has become popular as well beyond F types to include RCA and BNC type connectors used indoors on home theater equipment.
The present (prior art) compression connectors mentioned above rely upon an inward radial force of the compressing shell onto a fixed, hollow, cylindrical center post or ferrule into which the dielectric layer of the cable is inserted. The braid and jacket of the cable are compressed between the compression cylindrical ring and center post. The dimensions of the inner diameter of the center post must be precisely matched to the outer diameter of the dielectric layer to allow the cable to be inserted into the connector with a reasonably low force as well as to maintain a high holding force of the cable to connector after insertion and compressing. This limitation requires the connector dimensions to be designed to a specific cable dimension.
In the early stages of the higher performance connector development, there were only a few standard coaxial cables used such as RG-59 and RG-6 sizes so that one or two sizes of connectors were needed. An installer could use the outdoor models with water sealing for all applications. Presently, each of the RG-59 and 6 types have many variations with larger shields, teflon and fire retardant dielectrics and outer jackets for plenum use in buildings, softer jackets for flexible bends, and higher stranded shields for flexible use within home theater cabinets. In addition, the standard size specifications for the traditional RG-59 and 6 have changed so the cable designation has little meaning as to dimensions. Accordingly, it has become a requirement to make many sizes of connectors to fit all cables to meet the market needs. Attempts to make a universal design of the compression design have been limited or failures.
Prior art connectors rely on compression over the center post (alternatively referred to herein as “ferrule” or “tubular shank”) for secure attachment of the connector to a coaxial cable. Accordingly, the barb on the tubular shank has a relatively high profile or angular pitch, which high profile makes it difficult to force the prepared end of a coaxial cable into the connector. Recent developments in building codes require that coaxial cable installed in particular locations within a structure, such as plenum areas, air return ducts and elevator shafts, have fire retardant jacketing materials. Such new jacketing materials have different physical properties than the standard coaxial cables previously used, such as elasticity, smoothness and thickness, which renders prior art connectors less than optimal for use therewith. There is a need for a coaxial cable connector that can be used with a variety of cable sizes for relatively low frequency applications.